1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water misting device for use in connection with liquid spraying devices. The water misting device has particular utility in connection with water misting device attachable to a lounge chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water misting devices are desirable for cooling users who are sunbathing, or watching sporting events. Typically these activities take place in the out of doors in the sunshine and usually during the summer when the temperature is elevated. Profuse sweating can occur during these events making the event uncomfortable. The use of misters can be used to reduce body temperatures, a need was felt for a mister that was attachable to a lounge chair that intermittently mists the user to reduce their body temperature over an extended period of time.
The use of liquid spraying devices is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,882 to Skidmore discloses a mist apparatus for sunbathing that comprises a pair of pipe sections having perforations along the lengths thereof for mounting mist producing nozzles. A flexible hose connects the pipes one to the other and a valve at an inlet to the pipe assembly controls the flow of water through the pipes. A cap at one end of the apparatus seals the pipe assembly and causes water flowing into the pipes to be forced through the nozzles, thereby producing a fine mist. The flexible hose not only permits adjustment of the distance between the pipes to facilitate use by a number of sunbathers, but also enables the apparatus to be folded for transportation or storage. However, the Skidmore ""882 patent does not provide a spray timer, an electrical water pump, a hook and loop fastener, a ground stake mounting port and individual misting nozzle valves.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,384 to Arnold discloses a water misting apparatus for a chair that includes several spray nozzles attached to the chair with each spray nozzle to be individually adjustable to vary the direction of flow from the nozzles. The flow from the nozzles is to be directed so that a mist is sprayed onto an occupant of the chair. The nozzles are supplied water from a series of conduits that are in turn connected to a pressurized supply tank. The conduit assembly includes a heat exchanger that can be utilized to either increase or decrease the temperature of the water. However, the Arnold ""384 patent does not provide a spray timer, an electrical water pump, a hook and loop fastener, a ground stake mounting port and individual misting nozzle valves.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,542 to Carlson discloses a liquid misting attachment for sunbather""s chair that provides a manually controlled, self contained liquid misting attachment for web covered folding chairs useful for sunbathing. A tubular pliable H-frame fits the chair frame and is attached by retainers. A pressurized water tank supplies liquid controllably to the H-frame and to the spaced adjustable mist producing heads in paralleling surfaces of the H-frame conduits. The sunbather, reclining on a lounge or sitting on a chair to which the liquid misting attachment is fastened, can selectively apply misted water or sun effecting liquids to his or her body by manually pressurizing a spring biasing normally closed control valve. However, the Carlson ""542 patent does not provide a spray timer, an electrical water pump, a hook and loop fastener, a ground stake mounting port and individual misting nozzle valves.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a water misting device that allows water misting device attachable to a lounge chair. The Skidmore ""882, Arnold ""384 and Carlson ""542 patents make no provision for a spray timer, an electrical water pump, a hook and loop fastener, a ground stake mounting port and individual misting nozzle valves.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved water misting device which can be used for water misting device attachable to a lounge chair. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the water misting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of water misting device attachable to a lounge chair.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of liquid spraying devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved water misting device, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved water misting device and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a water misting device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a hook and loop fastener connected to nozzle mounting assembly. The nozzle mounting assembly has an inlet tube bore and a connected nozzle bore. A misting nozzle is attached to the nozzle mounting assembly. A water inlet tube is connected to the nozzle mounting assembly. An electrically driven water pump is connected to the water inlet tube. A timer is electrically connected to the water pump for selectively powering the water pump to intermittently force the flow of water through the water pump. A power supply connection is electrically connected to the timer.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a ground stake bore in the nozzle mounting assembly, a nozzle valve, a water reservoir, a power switch, a housing and a ground stake holder. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water misting device that has all of the advantages of the prior art liquid spraying devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water misting device that ma y be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved water misting device that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such water misting device economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new water misting device that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a water misting device for water misting device attachable to a lounge chair.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a water misting device for providing relief from the heat on a hot day while participating in outdoor activities in hot weather.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.